Talk:Orichalcum Survey
Does mining gear help prevent loss of the pickaxe here? Tahngarthor 22:25, 13 September 2006 (EDT) I don't know, i'm going to try it now Firewall 22:14, 18 September 2006 (EDT) Update: Mining Gear doesn't appear to have an effect, but I will need to test it osme more Firewall 15:30, 19 September 2006 (EDT) Anyone know about how many you need to get the ore easily? We went in with 3, and ran out of time, though our Smn isn't used to soloing and didn't kill them very quickly, and the Drg just has downtime after fighting. Anyhow, what's a good number to bring in for this? --Zagex 00:23, 22 September 2006 (EDT) Just did this with 5, and won with about 5 or so minutes to spare. How "luck based" is this assault? --Zagex 01:37, 22 September 2006 (EDT) I would say this assault is 100% luck. You don't need skill to mine after all. So to me, the more the merrier. Firewall 13:40, 6 October 2006 (EDT) Hmm... it's a little bit discouraging to hear this. I've been doing this assault for quite a while now with 3 or 4, and we've always won before the 20 minute mark. We send people down each of the three paths (N/E, North, and South) and tend to find the ore around the time that all the first mining points have been cleared. I'm assume we've just been lucky, but what are other people's spreading strategies for this assault? Byrthnoth 23:16, 31 May 2007 (CDT) Just did this assault. first attempt we did with 3 peeps and ran out of time, since we did nothing but either pop worms and/or break pickaxes. second attempt we came back with 6 peeps and won, but ore was not found until the 21 minute mark. rat wasn't in the area, so it was easy invis and walk back to rune at 24 minute mark. Ayrlie 23:30, 20 June 2007 (CDT) Has anyone tried charming these worms? I'm not entirely sure if they are able to be charmed but if they are then this could be done very easily with a BST. Rylus 22:44, 31 May 2008 (UTC) How would charming a worm help u win this Assault? 0/10 on this assault so far with a group of 3. There must be a secret dance or handshake that needs to be done to win this assault. 90+ Testimonials Level 99, 3 characters. Failed first try with SAM, BST, dual-boxed BST. Second try went much better: MNK, THF, dual-boxed BST. Won in about 15 or so minutes. Both times MNK went to the north and BST and THF went east. The thing that defintiely made the biggest difference was Movement Speed+, which both THF and MNK had. At this level you spend so little time fighting worms and waste so much more time running between mining points and collecting pickaxes. --Lilar (talk) 06:39, October 7, 2012 (UTC) 99THF/DNC solo attempt i burnt all 3 of my tags trying to solo this, just to see how bad the pop rate for the ore is. even with flee and the new movement speed increase, i would say it is next to impossible to solo; don't waste your time. Asdfqwertyouip (talk) 13:55, December 23, 2013 (UTC) can be done solo, just mind-numbingly infuriating. it's possible to solo just retarded unlikely. The odds on the orichalcum are just ridiculously low. I literally just cleared this, picking the Ore right at the 29-minute mark on my 6th run. Luckily I was able to flee back to the guy and spam through the chats, the Rune spawned with probably 10-seconds left. I finished trading my memoir to it with probably 2 seconds to spare. Got credit for trade, but actually failed the run, so w/e. There's not really much a player can do to tip the odds in their favor, you just have to get as many pick swings in as possible. I was getting probably 80 to 100-swings in per tag, so i went something like 1:540